


Isolation Room

by glorious_spoon



Series: Tumblr/Twitter Prompt Fic [28]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Arguing, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_spoon/pseuds/glorious_spoon
Summary: Peggy and Jack are both in an isolation room after being exposed to a drug on a mission; Daniel is pretty sure he doesn't get paid enough to deal with this.





	Isolation Room

**Author's Note:**

> For a Tumblr prompt by **truth-renowned** , who asked for fic based on the prompt, “She’s hiding behind the sofa.”

“Look, Sousa, could you just send someone to get me out of here? I can’t deal with this any longer.”

Daniel hooked the phone under his chin, frowning down at the lists of chemical compounds on his desk which were, realistically, not actually going to start making any more sense the longer he stared at them. At this point, they’d started to take on an abstract quality, like looking at some obscure piece of modern art. “It’s been two hours. If that.”

“Yeah, well, it turns out that two hours locked in a room with Carter while she’s drugged off her head are two hours too many.”

“Jack,” Daniel sighed. It wasn’t like they’d had a choice, any of them.

“She’s hiding behind the sofa.” There was a note of hysteria in Jack’s voice. “She’s hiding behind the sofa, and she has a knife, and the last time I went over there to talk to her she tried to stab me.”

“Where did she get a knife?”

“How the hell should I know?”

“No, I just…” Daniel frowned, spinning a diagram around. It didn’t make any more sense upside down. Or right-side up. There were no markings on it to indicate either way. A part of him wanted to laugh at Jack’s barely-tethered distress, but it was buried under his own somewhat less manic worry. Stark had said that the drug that had been used on both Jack and Peggy should wear off with no ill effects to either of them, but… Stark. Daniel wasn’t about to stake Peggy’s long-term wellbeing on his word alone. Or Jack’s, for that matter, although Jack’s paranoia seemed to be manifesting in a somewhat less violent manner, at least for the time being. “I thought the agents who brought you guys in searched you.”

“Well, they obviously fucking missed something!”

Obviously. It made sense, really; none of the other SSR agents were likely to risk getting overly familiar with Peggy even when she wasn’t violently paranoid, and Daniel, who was intimately familiar with just how many creative places she could find to store weapons on her person, was two hundred miles away and about as useless just then as it was possible to be.

“Okay, just… calm down,” he said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Sousa, I swear to God…”

“Jack! I’m serious. Can you put Peggy on the phone, please?”

“If she kills me, I’m haunting you,” Jack grumbled, but there was a clatter, staticky noise and footsteps, and then he added, muffled like his hand was over the receiver, “hey, Carter, your boyfriend wants to talk to you.”

“I thought I told you to leave me alone,” came Peggy’s voice, sharp but steady, and Daniel let out a slow breath, relaxing muscles he didn’t even know he’d had tensed. “I believe I was very clear about that, Jack.”

“Yeah, believe me, I got the message loud and clear, you can put the knife away,” Jack said. “It’s Sousa. Should I tell him to call back later when you’re feeling a little less homicidal, or what?”

“Give me the phone,” Peggy said, after a moment, and almost immediately later there was another burst of static, a clatter, and the sound of Jack cursing under his breath. Then Peggy’s voice, clear and calm in the receiver. “Hello, Daniel.”

“Hi,” Daniel said. Then, mostly joking, “You didn’t actually stab Jack, did you?”

“Not yet.”

“Hey!” Jack said in the background, sounding affronted. 

Even in the circumstances, Daniel found himself biting down on a grin as though either of them could see him. “Okay, good. Look, Peggy—”

“Daniel,” she interrupted, “I need you to get me out of here, immediately.”

“I,” he started, then he rubbed his temple, stared down at the incomprehensible piles of paperwork, and sighed. It wasn’t like he was contributing all that much right now anyway, and it was probably to everyone’s benefit if he could make sure that his star agent didn’t actually murder their boss. Or vice versa, for that matter. Jack had a longer fuse than Peggy, by a lot, but it wasn’t endless and he already sounded on edge. “I’m on my way, I just need to grab a car. I’ll be there soon. Just hang on, okay? Don’t murder Jack.”

“Thanks a lot, Sousa,” Jack retorted, close enough that he had to be leaning over Peggy’s shoulder to speak into the receiver. No wonder she’d been brandishing a knife at him. Jack got clingy when he was upset, although he’d never admit it; Peggy was… very much the opposite.

“Thank you,” Peggy added archly, then, “Jack, I swear, if you don’t stop eavesdropping I really will stab you,” and then the line went abruptly dead.

Daniel rubbed a hand over his face, feeling something that was almost laughter bubble up inside him, then pushed his chair back, stood up with a groan, and went to see about getting a car.


End file.
